The Hidden Truth
by Vampire-gurl19
Summary: -Updated- Why must I always be the one who is ignored?
1. The Hidden Truth

****

The Hidden Truth

Author : Vampire Gurl

Rating: R

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry or Draco or any characters of the Harry Potter series.

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed. wink wink.

Warnings: Slash, maybe others not sure where I'm going with this just yet.

* * *

Why am I always the one ignored?

Alone.

Depressed.

Hidden.

Yet, no one see this side of me.

I will not let them.

Few have seen how I truly act.

It is safer that way.

No one gets hurt.

I am a rock.

Strong and sturdy.

The ice-prince as they call me.

I let nothing through to my inner self.

Walls surround my heart, hiding my hurt and emotions.

Protecting my heart.

To no longer feel pain, I have become numb.

Numb to the people around me.

Numb to the actions around me.

I run on default, auto-pilot.

I do not even think about what I do.

It is better this way, safer.

No one can hurt me, if I do not let anyone in.

Surrounding myself with people, I have known all my life.

Yet, they are strangers to me.

Unknown and mysterious.

I block out all that they say.

I do not get to know them.

My life has long ago stopped being my own.

I have very little control over my life and destiny.

Blocking out the emotions and feelings is the best way to go.

No one can hurt you if you do not let them hurt you.

Betrayed, forgotten, alone.

Jaded, used, scarred.

Lonely, depressed, and scared.

These are the words that describe me,

The self I hide.

Yet, as time moves on I feel as though I cannot hide anymore.

After all this time, I should be able to hide.

Why must I feel as though I cannot anymore.

A part of me yearns to tell someone of my pain.

This is dangerous.

I cannot allow that to happen.

This is why I write this to paper.

If I do not write my emotions down, I'm afraid I might spill.

I can not allow that to happen.

It all must be kept buried deep inside me.

This is the burden I my carry.

My cross.

Who ever thought that getting through life would be this challenging?

Everyday is another struggle

Another battle I must win.

I will not let anyone get hurt because of me.

No one should help me carry my cross.

They are my troubles.

No one else.

No one should have to hear them.

And they won't.

I look at people around me.

I cannot help be think that they are worse off then I am.

Some people I know have dealt with more then I have.

So much more.

People who I cannot name.

Why?

Naming them would make them real,

Make HIM real.

I cannot make him real.

He must remain at a far.

In body and in mind.

I will not allow anyone in, especially him.

I know HE has been through hell and back.

My troubles pale in comparison to his.

I am selfish, in making my burden worse then his.

His is horrifying much worse then what I bear.

If he can carry his burden

So must I.

I will carry my burden as I always have.

Within myself.

* * *

Draco Malfoy closes the book and put his quill in his pocket. He stands regal, posed. He walks over to a mirror and composes himself. The telltale tear streaks are washed away. The mask firmly set back in place. He fixes his robes and makes himself look like he always looks, immaculate, solid, unyielding. He looks around and straightens up the room. He makes sure they no one could tell that anyone had been there. Hiding the book, he walks out of the abandoned room and heads back to his room. It is a long walk, and it gives him time to reflect. It gives him time to strengthen his walls. 

It is late. Everyone is asleep. In a couple of hours, everyone would be awake and he would have to deal with all the people. Deal with the noise, the crowd, and the classes. However, he gets through it. He always has. At any price, even if the price was his heart and soul.

He enters his room, which is separate from everyone else in Slytherin. He opens his drawer next to his bed and locks his book inside it. He changes into his sleeping shorts. Reaching behind his neck, he take off his necklace, which is then followed by his ring. Sighing, he decides to do a few push-up and sit-ups before going to bed.


	2. The Start of an Average Day

****

The Hidden Truth

Author : Vampire Gurl

Rating: R

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry or Draco or any characters of the Harry Potter series.

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed. wink wink.

Warnings: Slash, maybe others not sure where I'm going with this just yet.

* * *

****

The Start of an Average Day

"Take a seat everyone! I am you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My name is Professor Morgan Monroe."

"Professor Monroe had been introduced at the sorting ceremony. She stood 5 feet and 8 inches tall. Jet black hair that reached her mid-back was kept back in a tight ponytail. Olive-skinned complexion and dark blue eyes.

"This course is going to b much more rigorous then before. We need to catch up on what your previous teachers have left out. Now, I must know what you have learn previously."

"Boogarts!"

"The Unforgivables!"

"Pixies!"

"Pixies? What….Never mind. Wow, we have a lot of work to get though. Alright, everyone open you books to page 196, and we will start with basic blocking charms."

"After a long lesson on defense spells, the class ended.

"Alright class, your homework which is due Friday is a report on any dark creature of your choosing."

"So, Harry what are you going to do your report on?" Ron asks as they walk to there next class.

"Either Werewolves or Vampires. I'm not sure which."

"Man, I was gonna do Werewolves." Ron complains.

"You can do them Ron. I'll do Vampires. Which are you choosing Hermione?"

"I don't know there so many to choice from." Hermione says with a sigh.

On the way to Care for Magical Creatures, Harry bumps into Draco, knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Scarhead!"

"Why don't you, Malfoy!" Harry yells back.

"You rammed into me! Get some new glasses or something Potter. You know there are even spells to fix your eyesight."

"We got to go Harry." Hermione says, tugging on his shelve. "We're going to be late." With a huff, Harry turns and leaves with his friends.

"Draco stands alone as he watches the trio leave. He takes a different route to avoid running into them again.

At the day of the school day, Draco returns to his room. He puts away his things and gets more comfortable in sanctuary. He stretches and then does a few sit-ups and push-ups. Rubbing his shoulders, he removes a book from his bookcase and reads for a while. He chooses _Dracula _by Bram Stroker, and easily finishes reading it in an hour. To preoccupy himself until dusk he finishes his assignments.

As the sun sets, Draco gets up and goes to the lake. Once there he runs and jogs around its perimeter for an hour and half. Returning to his room, he grabs a change of clothes and showers. He then grabs his book, and returns to the room he was at before. He sits in a chair near a large window and begins to write.

I'm losing control.

The tension in the string about to snap.

Threaten to reveal the Truth

Each day is a struggle

To live.

To survive

To reveal the truth is to lose one's self

To lose oneself is to become nothing.

Nothing.

Isn't that what I am already?

Nothing

And insignificant.

Do I exist?

Am I real?

The pain I feel tells me I am.

To feel is to be

To be is to live

What life is this?

To feel great sadness and lost

One must already have known happiness

The two are a pair,

Mixed and entangled.

When was I last happy?

So long ago

It's a distant memory.

I see pictures of a smiling boy.

Innocent, carefree and happy.

Is that me?

I don't know.

The boy who had my face

Yet was I him?

It seems so long ago.

Is it possible that the boy is making me lose control?

I can't let that happen.

Ever.

I must try harder.

I cannot lose this battle.

If I do

I'll have nothing.

I will be nothing.

I can't let that happen.

I can't be near him.

He makes me lose my precious control.

I must be careful

I can't lose that control.

Especially not to him.

He closes the book, and repeats the routine of the night before. But, he never notices the paper the fell out of the book and under the chair.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think. 


	3. The Discovery

****

The Hidden Truth

Author : Vampire Gurl

Rating: R

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry or Draco or any characters of the Harry Potter series.

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed. wink wink.

Warnings: Slash, maybe others not sure where I'm going with this just yet.

* * *

****

"The Discovery"

Harry walks into the castle after flying around late at night. He does this to clear his mind and escape. It is a habit he has stated. Having the privilege of flying taken away late year made him realize how important it was to him. Flying was truly a wonderful thing. It gives him piece of mind, and serenity for the few brief moments he's in the air.

He walks through the halls and lets his mind wonder. Over the summer break, a lot had happened. He has grown and matured. He had to. His thoughts are interrupted by a meow. He curses softly and avoids Mrs. Norris in the nearest classroom.He stand with his ear to the door until the sound of Flinch and his cat disappear. Then he turns to look at the room he is in.

The room is old and seemed to have once been a classroom. It appears that someone tried to convert the classroom into a personal study. Bookshelves were all around the walls. A large, plush chair set in front of a window. A desk was littered with random papers and books. He looks out the window and sees a breathtaking view of the Forbidden Forest. He sits in the chair and admires the view.

Again, he sweeps his gaze over the room. The dusty walls and desk. The large gold and silver carpet covering the majority of the mahogany floor. He then sees a scrap of paper under his feet. He picks it up out of curiosity and unfolds it.

"Oh my God."

It was a picture of three relatively familiar faces. The heads covered in platinum blond hair, and eyes the stone gray of the Malfoys. There was two adults and a young child in the picture. The child, Harry could easily tell was a younger version of Draco. Draco was smiling and waving. He looks innocent and carefree. It didn't seem to fit with the Draco Malfoy he knew in school.

The two adults are tougher to name. One was a male and the other was a girl. The man had to be Lucius. Yet, he was smiling and happy also. The woman could not be Narcissa though. As he looks close to the picture, the woman had all of the facial features of Lucius. Did he have a sister? Lucius and the unknown woman were smiling and laughing, holding Draco between them. He turns the photograph over and saw elegant writing on the back.

_Always remember this, Draco. _

_Nothing is never impossible._

_You can achieve the unreachable._

_If you try a little harder, Anything will be in your grasp._

_There isn't anything you can't do._

_Never give up Dragon._

_And I'll always be here for you._

_Promise._

The note was just signed Auntie. So, Lucius had to have had a sister. Why didn't anyone know this or tell him. He pockets the photo, and walks back to his room. A plan already forming in his head.

* * *

"Hey Ron. What's Physical Defense?" Harry asks Ron at breakfast the following day. 

"I don't know. Must be a new class. Professor Monroe is teaching it."

"Hermione do you have it?" Harry asks.

"No, I have Advance Ancient Runes."

"WHY?" Ron asks.

"Because I want to take it, It's an amazing and fantastic course."

"Oh you guy, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Is there a place where you can look up the family histories of Wizards. Like a genealogy or a family tree?"

"Actually, yes," Ron says. "There a library in Hogsmeade that have the chronology of Pureblood families. Why are you asking?"

"I want to look at my father's family tree." It was a half truth. He probably would look to see if his father's family history was there, but not before he looked at someone else's first.

"You can't look at records passed 1865 though." Hermione states.

"Why?"

"There was a fire that destroyed all the records that year."

"I probably wasn't going to look back that far. I'll go tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade."

They finish there meals and head to there classes. Once, they arrived at the class it was almost time for it to begin. The class was a mixture of sixth year students in all the four houses. There was no desks or chairs. The floors were covered in blue mats. In the middle of the mats stood Professor Monroe. She was wearing a karate uniform with a black belt around her waist. At her bare feet were a pile a folded white uniforms.

"Alright class, this is Physical Defense. I have been taking karate for many years along with dabbling in other martial arts along the way. This class is to teach you basic martial arts skills and self-defense."

"Why do we need to know that? We're wizards." Lavender Brown asks.

"You're not always going to have your wand with you when you are attacked." She says simply. "Now everyone grab a uniform and change. It'll change to the proper size when you put it one. Girls room are to the left and Boys are to the right."

The students scatter and come back a few minutes later dressed in there uniforms.

"Before I begin, has anyone ever had any previous training in any martial arts?

"I have." Draco says as he moves to the front.

"Mr. Malfoy, what have you studied?"

"A varied mixture Professor. Like you I concentrated in one art, Jujutsu, but I was also trained in other arts as well."

"He's lying." Ron whispers to Harry.

"That's amazing Draco." the Professor says.

"I don't believe him." Peter Reynolds says. He's a Ravenclaw in their year. He is a big, boxer type of guy. Tall and muscular.

"Do the two of you care to give a demonstration?"

"Yes," Reynolds says and Draco just shrugged.

Draco and Peter walk to the middle of the mat. They circle each other for a moment, then he charges at Draco aiming to punch him in the chest. Draco dodges, grabs Peter's arms and flips him on his back in one swift motion. Harry and Ron's jaws drop.

"Did Malfoy just do what I think he did?" Ron asks.

"Yeah."

"Why have Crabbe and Goyle when you can do that?"

"I don't know."

"Excellent Draco!" Professor Monroe says. "What a wonderful example of what we'll be learning. Did you see how Draco used Peters own momentum to flip him over? It's not a matter of how big you are, it's how you use what you have to beat your opponent. We won't be flipping for a while. First I'll teach you how to punch and kick and how to block them. Alright here are your pairs for the rest of the class."

The Professor pairs upeach student with one of another house.Of course, Draco and Harry were paired up. Professor Monroe shows the students the proper way to punch and how to easily block an incoming punch. The class did this until the end of class. Draco never said a word as they trained. Harry is amazed at the strength of Draco's punches.

Now, Harry was not a new to workouts. Over the summer, he found that exercising was a good habit that relieved tension and anger. It also helped him cope with the lose of Sirius. He released his anger in his exercises and workouts, and he was quiet happy with the results, both mental and physical.

"Great job everyone. Keep your uniforms and come dressed in them next class. Change back to your normal clothes and you may leave."

Harry meets up with Ron after class and they walk to the next class. I still can't believe the ferret was able to do that."

"Yeah." Harry says softly.

_I guess there is more to Draco then meets the eye, _Harry thinks to himself.

* * *

Review and the next chapter will be up very soon. 


	4. The Investigation

****

The Hidden Truth

Author : Vampire Gurl

Rating: R

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry or Draco or any characters of the Harry Potter series.

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed. wink wink.

Warnings: Slash, maybe others not sure where I'm going with this just yet.

* * *

****

"The Investigation"

"Bye you guys! Meet you at Honeyduck's at 3:00 alright." Harry says to his friends at Hogsmeade.

"You sure you don't want us there?" Hermione asks.

"Nah, you two love birds need some alone time. Plus, I would rather do this by myself."

"Alright Harry. See you later."

Harry turns and walks away. He stops in front of the library Ron told him about. He walks passed the stone arches of the building and stops in front of the library.

"Ummm.. Miss? Where are the family records?"

"Very back of the building. You can miss it."

"Thanks."

He reaches the back and looks at all the names along the book blinds. Many of the names were familiar to him, a wave a sadness pass over him as he read **Black**, in he elegant writing. Crabbe,…Goyle, he is enraged when he see **Lestrange**, but he lets it pass, **Longbotton**, and** Malfoy.**

He takes the old book and opens it.

**_Augustus and Octavia Malfoy_**

**_Julian, Apollo and Olivia Malfoy_**

**_Julian Malfoy and Tabitha Zabini_**

**_Apollo Malfoy and Darla Damsel_**

**_Marcus and Abigail Malfoy_**

**_Lucifer Malfoy and Victoria Baudelaire_**

**_Lucius and Vivian Malfoy_**

**_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

He turns to the page with Lucius and Vivian. Lucius was on the left page of the book and Vivian, who matched the picture he saw earlier was on the right. He sits down, his back against the bookshelves and read.

**_Vivian Lucia Malfoy_**

**Date of Birth - July 19, 1966.**

**Parents: Lucifer and Victoria Malfoy**

**Younger twin sister to Lucius Isaac Malfoy. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and sorted into Slytherin, and a Slytherin Prefect. Graduated in June of 1983. Never married. Her career is unavailable.**

**Deceased as if October 1st, 1990.**

**Causes of Death - Unknown**.

That was weird. Harry thinks to himself. He looks at the black and white pictures. Vivian's body was turned to he brother and she appeared to be having an conversation with him. They both stood tall and regal. Pride and honor oozed out of them. You could see that they had pride in themselves, and there families. Yet, they were not high and mighty about it. They did not smirk, they were happy. They were happy with who they were and each other.

More confused more then when he started, he leaves the library and goes to meet his friends. Nothing seemed to make sense. What could have happened? He was determined to find out. He makes a plan to return to the room again to investigate.

* * *

He leaves Hogsmeade a few hours later and returns to the castle. He finds the room again with ease and enters. Nothing seems to have changed. Everything was still in its rightful place. He searches around for anything out of the ordinary. With a frustrated sigh, he sits in the chair next to the window. He takes the picture out of his pocket and unfolds it. He takes a look at the smiling faces once more and he lets it fall to the floor. He gets up and leaves. 

A few minutes later, Draco enters the room. He breathes heavily and clenches and unclenches his fists. He walks over the window and opens it. He grips the windowsill so hard his knuckles turn white. He looks out the window and to the ground below. How easy would it be to just jump. So easy to escape and fall to the ground so very far below. He has gotten a letter say for him to return home for the winter holidays to 'help and tend to Narcissa.' God damn it, he wants a way out

He turns his head towards the floor. He closes his eyes and tries to gain control over himself. When he composes himself, he opens his eyes. His eyes widen in shock as he falls to his knees and picks up the picture.

The faces of his father, aunt and himself smiling back at him. Seems like ages ago this picture was taken. A lifetime ago he can never again have. Sobbing, he holds the picture and grieves.

* * *

Professor Monroe walks around the Physical Defense class. She explains to the students the how to kick and how to block it. 

Harry and Draco practicing. Harry kicks Draco which he catches with ease. They repeat this as Draco kicks Harry. Harry grabs Draco's leg and twists it slightly. Draco pulls his leg down and Harry releases his hold. Draco then swipes Harry's legs out from under him and Harry falls to the floor on his back.

"You need to keep your guard up." Draco says simply.

"How do you know the martial arts so well?"

"I had a great trainer. It may be a shock to you but we Malfoys pride ourselves on being very well-rounded and diverse in our skills."

"Really? How so?"

"I speak French, Latin, Spanish and Portuguese as well as I speak English. I know enough Japanese to get by, and I know a little Chinese. I can fence, and do nun chucks. I know Yoga and it helps me to mediate."

"That's remarkable."

"Whatever, are you going…" Draco is suddenly on his back on the floor and Harry stands over him.

"Nice, Potter. Your learning." Draco smirks.

"I had a good teacher." Harry smirks back.

"Your fan club is calling you, better get ready to leave. I don't want Weasel to think I hurt the boy wonder." Draco then turns and leaves.

"It has to be magic. How else could he be so strong?" Ron says with malice.

"It's not."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

* * *

As the days and weeks passed by Harry greatly improved in Physical Defense. Outside the class, Harry hardly ever saw Draco, and he never talked or harassed him. He wanted to get to know the Slytherin Prince, but he doesn't know how he would. Everyday he passes the old classroom. He always debates on whether or not to go in again. He always decides to walk away. However, this was not the case tonight. Harry returns to the castle after a run along the Forbidden Forest. 

He stops in the hall and hears a crash. He follows the noise and it comes from the old room. He walks closer and he can hear more crashing and what sounded like yelling. He runs to the door which is locked. He then runs into the door to jar it and it works. He is shocked at the sight in front of him. Draco is yelling, and crying. He grabs objects and throws them across the room. He punches a old mirror ad it scatters. The windows is also destroyed. Books and papers are in disarray and the chair laid on it's side broken.

"YOU PROMISED!" Draco screams to the ceiling. Harry walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Draco, trapping his arms under his. Draco struggles and continues to convulse.

"What happened?" Harry says softly.

After a moment of silence, Draco speaks.

"Potter, I should have known. Bet your loving this."

"No, I just want to help."

"No you don't. And you shouldn't."

"Too bad."

Harry turns Draco around and sees his wounds. His fists are bloodied and probably broken. Blood covered the left side of his face, his arms, chest and right leg. Harry conjures a filled water basin, and some simple bandages and cloths. He carefully begins to treat Draco's wounds.

"What got you so upset? And I'm not leaving till you tell me."

"It's not supposes to happen this way."

"Why isn't."

"Your not supposed to help me."

"I am. It will help to talk."

"My father's appeal was overturned today and Narcissa continues to badger me to return home."

"That doesn't sound that bad."

"You have no idea. Without my father…" Draco cries out in pain as Harry finds a rather deep cut on Draco's leg.

"Shit, I need to get you to the medical wing. This is really bad."

"It'll heal."

"No, it need attention." Harry helps Draco up and they walk to the medical wing. "You can tell me the story while Madame Pomfrey is treating your wounds."

Draco remains silent the whole way to the Medical Wing. Harry places Draco on a bed and leaves to get Madame Pomfrey. Quickly, Madame Pomfrey attends to Draco, she never asks any questions about the injuries which Harry finds odd.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind staying the night with Mr. Malfoy."

"No problem." Harry waits for her to leave and then turns to Draco.

"So, you were saying?"

Draco sighs, he didn't want to tell Harry anything. Yet, he found himself telling Harry everything.

* * *

Review and you'll find out what happens next. 


End file.
